1. Field of the Invention
The compounds claimed belong to the subclass of chlorinated and brominated alkyl- or aryl-substituted acyclic ethers in the field of organic chemistry. The process for making these compounds may be generally described as the addition to an olefinic material, of a chlorine or a bromine atom and an ether linkage, at a point of unsaturation in the olefinic material.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The prior art teaches the preparation of ethers by the reaction of chlorine, ethylene oxide or propylene oxide and olefins: Trofimov, N. N., et al., USSR Pat. No. 179,765 (1966) (C.A. 65:p. 7101 (1966)); Perkins, G. A., Fr. Pat. No. 773,140 (1934); U.S. Pat. No. 2,042,862 (1936); Re. 22,217 (1942). Bromine has been substituted for chlorine in the above-mentioned process: Nesmeyanov, A. N., et al., Izvest. Akad. Nauk. S.S.S.R., Otdel. Khim. Nauk., p. 708 (1951) (C.A. 46:p. 7514 (1952); and .alpha.,.alpha.'-dichlorinated ethers have been produced in manners unlike the one mentioned above: Toussaint, W. J., et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,383,091 (1945); Nutting, H. S., et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,095,612 (1937).